Jumba Jookiba
Dr. Jumb Jookiba is a former evil scientist and a main character from the Lilo and Stitch saga. Jumba was originally a villain in the first film, but near the end of the film, he and Pleakley become allies to Stitch and Lilo Pelekai. Jumba has appeared in later media such as the film's sequels, series, video games and more. He's also know Aqua, and Terra in the Kindom Hearts series, and joins Sora's team to stop the Heartless and the Unversed. Info Jumba was born on the planet Kweltikwan. There, he created a series of illegal genetic experiments but was eventually banished as a result. He then bought his own laboratory where he continued to create more experiments alongside his college friend Dr. Hämsterviel. Eventually, both Jumba and Hämsterviel would be arrested, following the creation of Jumba's latest experiment 626. However, this new experiment proved to help Jumba in more ways than one, having him released from prison and finding him a family that loves him and vice versa. He is said to be divorced and has mentioned his ex-wife several times (usually in a negative way). Personality Jumba is a comical character, despite his "evil" status. Prior to meeting Lilo, Jumba was somewhat insane and ruthless. However, once he witnessed the newfound nature of his experiment 626 (also known as Stitch), Jumba would give up his evil ways. Upon meeting Lilo, Jumba became rather humble and began to act as a grandfather-like figure towards Lilo. He is often paired with his friend Pleakley who was forced to work alongside him to capture Stitch when he was still a menace. After those events, Jumba and Pleakley became the closest of friends. In Lilo and Stitch In his first appearance, Jumba was on trial for creating illegal genetic experiments. While Jumba was imprisoned, Stitch escaped. The Grand Councilwoman commanded Jumba to search the island of Hawaii to find and capture Stitch. Jumba and his new sidekick, Pleakley, tried numerous plans to capture Stitch but always failed. Once Jumba and Pleakley were fired, Jumba decided to play by his own rules. A battle between Jumba and Stitch occurred at Lilo's home. Due to the battle, a blaster exploded and Jumba and Pleakley fled from the home. While Jumba and Pleakley were away, Stitch and Lilo were kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Stitch managed to escape, but was chained up by Jumba. Lilo's sister Nani asked Jumba and Pleakley if they knew where Lilo was located but the duo had no clue. Stitch convinced Jumba rather easily to help save Lilo. Nani, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba set off to find Lilo. Once everyone is saved and Gantu is defeated, Jumba helped rebuild Lilo's home and becomes a part of Lilo's ohana along with Pleakley and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Years before either of them ever met Lilo, Jumba was putting the finishing touches on Stitch (then known as Experiment 626), but before the doctor could release him, 626 had to be charged. While the little experiment is charging, enforcers intrude into the lab and arrest Jumba, leaving 626 incomplete. Finally, the years catch up to Stitch and the consequences begin to unfold. In order to save his life, Jumba must develop a machine but when it was finally "finished" it broke down, Jumba sheepishly revealing to Pleakley that it was just an order from a catalog. He believes he cannot actually make the machine on his own, but is given the will to try from a word from Pleakley. In the end, not only did the machine save Stitch, but Jumba also gained Lilo's gratitude and love. Stitch! The Movie Jumba reappears in the franchise's second film. In the film Jumba is kidnapped by Gantu and Hamsterviel, Jumba's former lab partner who plots to take over the galaxy. Jumba is later rescued by Lilo and Stitch. It is revealed that Jumba created a far greater amount of experiments other than Stitch. They are accidentally set free, so Jumba and the others team up to capture them and turn them from bad to good. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Now residing with Lilo and Stitch in Hawaii, Jumba goes under the guise of Lilo's uncle and holds a major role in the series. With 624 experiments scattered around the island, Jumba provides information for each that Lilo and Stitch discover and/or capture. In spite of becoming a humble hero, Jumba still strives to keep his evil reputation but ultimately fails in favor of his Ohana. When an experiment is captured, Lilo and Stitch will take it to Jumba first and foremost. Most of the experiments recognize Jumba and refer to him as their father. On many occasions, before an experiment's reformation, the former would go after Jumba to prevent him from revealing the key to their defeat before he can tell Lilo and Stitch. Leroy and Stitch Three years after Jumba's experiments were scattered across Kauai, Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up and reformed 624 experiments. Jumba was given the opportunity to return to his old laboratory by the Grand Councilwoman. At first, he did not want to hurt Lilo's feelings by leaving, but she agreed to let him go, giving him an Elvis record to remember her by. However, Hämsterviel escaped prison with the help of the former Captain Gantu, who had been retired from his position forcibly by the Grand Councilwoman three years prior to these events, and held Jumba hostage in his own lab, forcing him to create a new experiment, which ends up being named Leroy. However, Jumba used the record Lilo gave him to program a shut-off switch for Leroy: if he hears the song "Aloha `Oe", he will glitch and switch off (but will not die like Stitch would have as shown at the end of Stitch Has a Glitch). When asked what he would like as a reward he decides to give up his laboratory and return to Earth to become part of Lilo's family once again. Stitch! In the anime series, Jumba was given a mission by the Grand Council Women to watch over Stitch as he recently began a destructive rampage. Jumba eventually lost Stitch but quickly reunited with him in a small island known as Izayoi. When he arrived he met Stitch's newest friend Yuna and learns about Stitch's latest goal to do good deeds and obtain ultimate power. Jumba agrees to assist Stitch and stays on the island. On Sora's Team When Jumba joined the team, he became interested in creating new genetic experimets that are based on other worlds. Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Smart characters Category:Gunmen Category:Adults Category:Crazy characters Category:Bugs Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Males Category:Athletes